THQ Nordic
THQ Nordic GmbH (formerly Nordic Games GmbH) is an and of video games based in , . Its core portfolio comprises products and brands which were acquired from and in 2011, and from in 2014. In 2016, the company reincorporated as THQ Nordic under the previously acquired THQ trademark and logo. As Nordic Games, they were responsible for the PC port of Remedy Entertainment's 2010 Xbox 360 game, Alan Wake and Alan Wake's American Nightmare. As THQ Nordic, they are the co-publishers and co-developers of the PC and release of 's 2016 action adventure game, Quantum Break. History 1990s-2000s At the beginning of the 1990s, Lars Wingefors founded a company named LW Comics to sell and trade secondhand comic books. In 1993 the focus of that company shifted to video games, again starting as a mail-order retailer for secondhand software and cartridges, finally becoming Nordic Games. Its headquarters is located in . Over the years the company added new goods to its portfolio and established several stores over the Finnish and Scandinavian area.Nordic Games Group In 2000 British retailer (later renamed to Game) acquired Nordic Games for £5.96 million.Gameplay.com buys Nordic Games This is Money After the Wingefors re-acquired the Nordic retail division from financially troubled Gameplay for 1 Swedish Krona or 7 pence.Gameplay division sold for £1 In 2004, the company started with a new concept. In 2008, Nordic Games entered game development by creating its own publishing branch Nordic Games Publishing in order to create products for its outlet stores. Some minor success was the singing game series for the console. 2010s-Present On 16 August 2011 Nordic Games Holding announced that it had acquired assets from JoWooD Entertainment, its products and brands, including .JoWooD & The Adventure Company, wholly owned labels of Nordic Games (Archive URL) Following the acquisition it was announced that JoWooD and The Adventure Company will become publishing labels for Nordic Games GmbH, a wholly owned subsidiary of Nordic Games Holding.Nordic Games Holding AB Group Acquires JoWooD & The Adventure Company (http://www.webcitation.org/610PuFXES) Today, Nordic Games Austria is handling most of Nordic Games' releases, licensing deals are handled by the Swedish Nordic Games Licensing AB. In May 2012, Nordic Games acquired 55 shops and the online store for Sweden and Norway from Game.Publisher Nordic Games buys GAME's Scandinavian business In February 2012, Nordic Games took over the boxed release of Alan Wake from Remedy Entertainment for PC.Alan Wake getting boxed PC version from Nordic Games|author=Richard Mitchell In April 2013, Nordic Games acquired the remaining properties still owned by the bankrupt American video game publisher THQ as part of the company's liquidation, including the , , and franchises. Nordic plans to find new distribution channels for some of its newly acquired properties, and has considered the third-party development of new installments.The future of Darksiders, Red Faction and THQ's other IP at Nordic Games On 12 June 2014, it was also announced that Nordic Games had acquired the THQ trademarks, allowing the company to use the THQ brand as an imprint on future games.THQ trademark acquired by Nordic Games In November, it also acquired the rights to the THQ series .Nordic officially purchases de Blob series from THQ From , Nordic Games bought the rights to the and in June 2013.Nordic Games - Publisher sichert sich die Rechte an Desperados und SilveNordic Games acquires rights to Atari's Desperados and Silver In April 2014 it took over the rights to the adventure series from bankrupt German publisher .Black Mirror - Nordic Games übernimmt Adventure-Marke It was followed by the acquisition of dtp's licenses for , and , originally created by German developer , as well as the commercial rights for the trademarks and .Nordic Games GmbH: "The Moment of Silence" und andere dtp-Lizenzen gekauft - 4Players.de Nordic acquires adventure games from Awesomenauts publisher Grimlore Games GmbH was first European in-house studio of Nordic Games.Nordic Games Grimlore Games to develop SpellForce 3 The studio began as a developer team in Nordic Games in December 2013 with key members from former Münich-based game development studio .COMPANY – Grimlore Games In October 2014, the was founded.Übersicht – Grimlore Games München According to Nordic Games, "the studio will focus on PC games for core gamers, specifically the role-playing and real-time strategy genres." On November 24, 2014, Nordic Games announced that Grimlore Games is developing the next video game sequel in the SpellForce series, named .PROJECTS – Grimlore Games The game is due for release in 2017.SpellForce 3 on Steam In July 2015, Nordic Games and announced an upcoming sci-fi action RPG known as ELEX.ELEX is the next game from the studio behind Risen The following month, Nordic acquired a number of franchises from , including and .Nordic swoops for BitComposer licenses, including Jagged Alliance In February 2016, Nordic acquired intellectual property from .Nordic Games buys Digital Reality IP including Sine Mora Renaming the Company On 12 August 2016, Nordic Games announced that it had changed its name to THQ Nordic. CEO Lars Wingefors explained that the THQ brand was still widely associated with some of the franchises that it had acquired, and this move was intended to give their previously-obscure studio better name recognition, reflecting a goal to "shape our business in a meaningful way going forward" using its acquired properties. He went on to state that "on a personal note, having worked in the industry since 1993, I have a lot of respect for what THQ accomplished in the video game marketplace. Their licensed and eventually hardcore games portfolio provided a lot of fun to millions of players, including me.". He also stated that THQ Nordic had 23 games in development, with many based on former THQ properties.Nordic Games brings back the THQ name, rebrands as THQ Nordic References }} Category:Production